Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for turning up and down a number of seats for a telescopic seating system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for turning up spectators' seats to assume the upright standing attitude before using the telescopic seating system and turning down them to assume the horizontally laid attitude after completion of the practical use of the same.